Alkanols such as n-butanol have, for example, been used for various applications in chemical industry such as solvents upon preparation of a coating solution.
For example, n-butanol may be prepared by hydrogenating n-butylaldehyde. For example, butylaldehyde may be prepared by subjecting a mixed gas of propylene, carbon monoxide (CO), and hydrogen (H2) to an oxo reaction. Typically, the prepared butylaldehyde may be a mixture of n-butylaldehyde and iso-butylaldehyde, and thus n-butanol may be prepared by separating n-butylaldehyde from the mixture, and subjecting the n-butylaldehyde to a hydrogenation reaction.